


in your arms i'll stay

by blue_roses



Series: Klance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like he wants to be in Keith’s arms, ridiculous. Ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms i'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> Technically written on day two love/hate???

  Lance might be more offended at the idea that Keith’s words are on his mind if that isn't his only justification for his problem. How else would he explain his weird focus on Keith’s arms? That is, if Lance felt compelled to explain himself. Which he didn't. But if he did, he'd say it's because of what Keith said.  
  So the whole cradling in arms thing is on his mind, and it would be okay if that was the only encounter he had with being in Keith’s arms. Pidge wouldn't be laughing, Hunk wouldn't be whispering, Shiro wouldn't be giving a well meaning smile. Lance is grateful he doesn't have to focus on Coran and Allura, they're in the control room not witnesses his humiliation. He hopes. 

  Lance wishes he can remember how he slips up during training and falls backwards. But he does remember arms around his back, the feeling of a chest against his head and complete humiliation. Lance thanks God everyday for his blush being difficult to notice unless you're close. Which Keith isn't. Because he's holding him from behind and Lance should seriously get up now.      "Thanks,” Lance says. He's pretty sure he's burning right now. He doesn't look Keith, or anyone for  that matter, in the eye. He  definitely cannot hear laughter. “No problem,” Keith says, “now could we get back to training?” 

“Yeah,” Lance says, still too flustered to think much on it. So he tries not to, it's only twice now, won't happen again right?  
Lance is a goddamn fool. If his mind is telling him to be careful, his body makes sure he trips over thin air whenever Keith’s around. When it's in the kitchen, it's food goo. It's almost like he wants to be in Keith’s arms, ridiculous. Ridiculous.  
  Lance thinks it's less ridiculous when he's looking up at the skies. He made sure to be alone, he doesn't feel a need to share his homesickness with everyone just yet. But sometimes he needs to pull it out from the back of his mind and think about family. He assumes his company is imaginary footsteps, that become real as he sees Keith sit next to him.  
 “Hey,” Keith says, letting his limbs stretch out into the space between them. Lance almost sees stars in his eyes, almost. Manages to hate himself for thinking about it too.  
 “Hi,” Lance says, “thought the training room was on the other side.”  
 “It is, just couldn't sleep,” Keith doesn't elaborate, and Lance hates the lack of reasoning with the fact Lance wants a reason. Homesickness is getting to his head, great.  
 “Me neither--” Lance lets out a sigh-- “this whole foreign planet thing’s got us all messed up.” Hunk spends more time in baths, he also makes sure there's nothing than can move in there except himself. Pidge spends more time with people, but she also camps out because she's still afraid of being alone. Shiro is less easy to startle, but harder to bring out of his own mind. Allura and Coran have been distant, in a way that's different from before. And Keith, Keith seems to sleep less than usual. No one asks why, though Lance suspects Shiro knows. He hates the way his stomach clenches at that thought.  
 “It has,” Keith says, and they're in sync from that moment on. So when Lance stumbles to his left, convincing himself it's all because he's too tired, Keith wraps his arms around his body.  
  Lance falls asleep and maybe a little in love when his eyes follow Keith’s arms. If he moves from arms to Keith’s face, his shitty mullet, his pretty eyes, Lance chooses to pocket that for himself. His love to hate was replaced by a hate to love, Lance can ride out the transition in his own time.  
  



End file.
